Aquariums, particularly large aquariums, require a great deal of attention in order to keep them clean. Frequently, they are drained completely for thorough cleaning to remove algae and foreign matter that collects therein and upon the walls of the aquarium. Failure to conduct thorough cleaning from time to time results in an unsightly display and may even cause loss of expensive fish and plants. In order to prevent fish from jumping out of the aquarium, screens or sheets of plastic or glass are frequently placed over the apparatus. Such covers must be removed for feeding. Excess food often remains in the aquarium and degrades the quality of the water.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of prior known aquariums by providing a sealed liquid filled tank for the fish and aquatic plants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium in which the water is continuously and vigorously circulated to supply air and purge the water within the tank.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium in which feeding and cleaning operations are facilitated.
A further object of the present invention is to enhance the display of the aquatic life within the aquarium.